Team Monstereo/Vigil vs Team Crosshairs/Fairway
Nepsan Ice Dunes The glare of the sun off the Nepsan Ice Dunes is positively blinding - and at nighttime, the chill can be lethal. The Ice Dunes are renowned throughout the galaxy for their pristine beauty, untouched by the hands of the Nepsan natives. Vast, rolling hills and gentle valleys cascade to the horizon and beyond, encased in solid, gleaming ice. Several distinct roads, like long rural highways, have been cut into the ice, but otherwise it is as Nepsa has made it. At the edge of the Dunes sits the city of Nepsa, and at the other end, the fabled Ice Ocean. Crosshairs is lounging in Robot Mode in what appears to be a lawn chair that he brought to this unhospitable place. He is dressed slightly more heavily armed than usual. His rocket launcher lays cheerfully across his lap, while what looks like an ornately crafted shotgun is on his back along with a few other various devices. Vigil flies into the area and lands by Crosshairs, transforming into his robot mode. "So, this is where I am to battle? Monstereo is my ally in this battle?" He asks as he watches the autobot with glowing green optics. Fairway stands beside Crosshairs. His slitted optics burn, his mouth is a hard line. He nods at his considerably more relaxed partner. "Good to be fighting beside you, friend Crosshairs." He reaches back and produces his scram rifle from subspace. Then he eyes his opponents. Despite his stoic demeanor, a chaos of fear rages across Fariway's neural net. He wants to make a good showing in this, his first Olympic competition. The thunder of tires crunching along an ice road heralds the mighty Zeus-like orange monster truck. Aka Monstereo. Aka MC Junkdoc. Aka The Mouth from the South... junkpile. Aka Dr Kenneth Noisewater. Aka Mabel Van Dunwitch. His stereo system comes on and he plays himself in. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEFC0PlbUdA *Monster of Love by He finally arrives and transforms. "Gentlemen. Let's broaden our minds." He turns to Vigil with a slight bow of the head. "Lawrence." "I dunno, kid." The Chief Armorer says lazily. "You tell me. All I know is that you'd best be ready to chew some snow." There is a friendly amusement in his voice. There is a half sparkle in his optics as he good-naturedly attempts to elbow Fairway lightly in the belly. "Remember the plan, eh?" He says to him. "Why don't you take the coin toss for our side." Vigil turns to Monstereo. "Lawrence?" He asks, sounding somewhat confused. Fairway nods agreement. "Indeed," he says, with a glance toward Vigil and the Monster of Love. "I am as prepared as it is possible for me to be." And what is Gears doing on this Vector-Sigma-forsaken hunk of ice? Why, he's watching the match! With the truce going on there's no point in patrolling on earth. And at least the ice on Nepsa leaves fewer opportunities for him to get dirty. Wet, cold, and slippery, perhaps, but not a lot of dirt here. "With our luck, the Decepticons will break the truce right when you guys are done fighting and are at your weakest, mark my words," he grumbles. "I just wish my antifreeze was rated for this planet-sized deepfreeze. Monstereo pats Vigil's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not crazy, Vigil. Just Junkion." He turns to the deck chair duo. "Sup. Icy nuff for you?" Monstereo bows to the Autobot opponents and then makes a bell ringing sound effect, drawing a slingshot in one hand, and wrapping a chain around his other hand. It makes a ka-chink-ginggling before going taut. He glances to Vigil and then turns towards crosshairs. "Rust never sleeps, amigo." The junkion plucks a stray bolt from ... somewhere... and slings it at Crosshairs. ~PEW~ Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his Slingshot Junk Slug (Pistol) attack! Vigil nods to Monstereo and reaches to his shoulder compartment, pulling a bladeless hilt out. He activates the weapon, energy blade appearing as he runs towards Fairway to try and slash into the autobot with his sword. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Crosshairs immediately breaks off at a jog as the coin toss is made; obviously intending to put some distance between him and Fairway before the first shot goes out. He seems to half succeed at the fact, Monstereo's slug blasting a little divot from his shoulder. But he's pretty happily able to weather this damage even with the crack in the armor. "Kick 'em in the lugnuts, Kid." He says to Fairway as he vaults behind a rather large ice dune. From behind this cover he raises his grenade launcher and presses the trigger. It barks and kicks back, and pristine white ice is stained black by rocket exhaust as a pair of rocket-propelled-grenades arc towards Monstereo. Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his Grenades Times Two (Laser) attack! Trudging through the snow some a little cyborg girl looking mostly human, but short for a human, even. She may have been human once, but now, she's mostly machine, though she sure doesn't look it, aside from her mechanised joints and the blades extending from her shoulders. Beneath her eyes are black marks designed to keep down glare. Around her neck is a whistle and a Six Lasers' ref badge. She considers the combatants, so much larger than she is, and she scales a dune to get a better look at the match. She narrates, "The Junkion - a race of robots known for their amazing ability to pull themselves together - and the spaceship have the initative. What reply do their opponents have in store?" Fairway activate his jumpjets as Vigil advances. The energy blade hums harmlessly by as he strafes to the right. He pushes the thought of his most recent defeat in Mexico - at the hands of Snapdragon - out of his mind as his aims and fires at his fellow Autobot. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Scram Rifle attack! -1 Vigil dodges the laser strafing which causes him to raise an arm, a slot opening to reveal a laser barrel which fires upon Fairway, hoping to perhaps get a lucky shot in with the low power laser attack. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Monstereo flashes his optics wide as the pair of rocketing grenades soar at him from up the dune. "Whoh-oh." He tries to run for it, but goes nowhere, the ice below his feet a slippery surface. He runs in place. Then, ~Ka-Boom-Bada-Boom~ The Junkion is blasted off his feet and skids along the ice. He picks himself up, deploys cleet spikes under his feet, and then replaces his slingshot with a grey and demonic orange handgun. He charges uphill, zigging and zagging and zagging more, firing his weapon. "You wascilly wabbit." Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his Nintendo Zapper (Laser) attack! Crosshairs has adopted a ready stance even as Monstereo makes his move. While the junkion is charging in at him, the Chief Armorer has his weapon out and ready to go -- tracking his movements with one hand. He attempts to roll clear of the blast, but his cover actually foils him -- a riccochet occuring and sending him staggering back with a noted crater in the left side of his chest. "Wascilly Wabbit Indeed!" He says and transforms; accelerating hard. Studded Cybertronian Technology Tires grip the icy surface and send him rocketing over the dune in a leap as Pinpointer transforms into his humanoid form and engages his armor's maglocks to ride Crosshairs' rollcage in a standing position. Crosshairs' winch begins to turn and the nebulan catches up the braided steel cable, turning it into a loop and whirling it around his head. A brilliant cast, and he attempts to loop it around Monstereo's neck as the two ride by and give them the drag of his life! Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Aggressive. Crosshairs tosses Pinpointer upwards as his body rotates down. Wheels fold into position and begin to spin as his bulk settles down into teh shape of his Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck Altmode! Pinpointer is drawn to a turret mount on the roof by magnetic grapples. The Autobot targetmaster duo are now in vehicle mode! Combat: Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck strikes Monstereo with his Off-Road Rage attack! Fairway staggers as he's hit by Vigil's laserfire. "A nice shot, friend!" He laughs as then boosts himself backward, jumpjets blasting a black spot into the ice beneath his feet. Snow and ice swirl about him in a multi-colored mist, refracting light in all directions. He activates his own wrist laser and aims for the center of Viglil's torso. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Laser attack! "If someone had a flamethrower," Gears opines, "They could probably melt the ice and it would freeze fast enough if someone stepped in it that they'd be stuck." Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Laser attack! Vigil manages to leap into the air to avoid the laser and spins, allowing the engines along his legs and wings lift him up and flip him towards Fairway, bringing his sword back out in a downward cleave towards him. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! The cyborg referee rubs the back of her head and considers, "The Junkion's style is obviously very influenced by Terran /media/, but is he also influenced by Terran /fighting styles/? The truck shows a clear willingness to use his dual nature to his advantage, obviously at ease fighting in either mode. The spacecraft seems to favour a sword, despite the natural speed of his alternate mode. The silver car seems like he is taking camraderie as more important than aiming. Is he trying to lull his opponents into a false sense of security?" "YOINK!" Monstereo exclaims as his hands go to clutch the line around his neck and he's yanked from his footing, dragged about Mad Max style. Ice shreds up from under him and flies into the air like snow. "Kids, don't try this at home. I'm a trained professional idiot." He lets go of the line with one hand and it retracts, replaced by a whirling cutter ripped off of... I mean inspired by Rodimus Prime. ~bzzzzzzz~ The noose is cut and the Junkion rolls awkwardly to a stop. Moving to a crouch. the Junkion refocusses on the whereabouts of Crosshairs, and draws his rifle. Taking quick aim, he speaks and the audio receptor of the rifle channels his words, amplifying them, and shooting them after the rolling *master, cracking the ice in it's path. "Mua'dib!" Combat: Monstereo misses Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck with his Sonic Rifle attack! Fairway is sent into a spin as Vigil's blade crashes down onto his shoulder. He attmempts to regain control, turning with his own momentum, and manages to end up behind Vigil. From close range, he lifts his rifle and fires. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Crosshairs and Pinpointer are revealing themselves to be fairly competant opponents even if neither actually fight that much. As Crosshairs feels the weight that he is pulling go free when Monstereo cuts that cable he punches his engine as hard as he can. With a muted roar the all-terrain vehicle picks up speed over another dune and the two transform in midair; Crosshairs catching pinpointer and landing on one and and one knee with his rifle at the ready; sliding down the other slope of the dune in a spray of ice shards and sparks as he bleeds off his ambient speed. Apparently this maneuver was just in time because the front of the icy dune explodes into a gorgeous rainbow cloud of flying and scintillating ice fragments that fall slowly down to the ground. From within this cloud another two rocket propeled grenades scream towards the Junkion. Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Guarded. Pinpointer ejects from Crosshair's turret mount as the Autobot's vehicle form spins sideways as though in an involuntary roll. But it is not a crash as his legs unfold from beneath the vehicle and his arms emerge. As his head pops into position, Pinpointer is caught in Crosshairs' waiting right arm. The Autobot targetmaster duo are now in Robot mode! Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his Lovely Bunch of Coconuts (Pistol) attack! Vigil manages to turn in time to barely avoid the laser blast. He grunts as he opens up a slot along his shoulder, revealing a small three barrel gatling gun which fires upon his oppenant. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Gatling gun (Pistol) attack! Fairway sees that ranged attacks are not working for him at the moment. He also reasons that it would be best to ground the jet while he's in robot mode lest he transform and become impossible to hit. Activating his jumpjets, he surges forward in an attempt to tackle Vigil. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Grab attack! Gears' optics pop wide open as he sees Crosshairs transform and the little head-master Nebulan becomes his head. Sure, he's heard about it, but he still can't get his head around it. He looks around and then murmurs something about a lack of portable toilet facilities. Monstereo starts to admire the pretty pretty snowjob going on when out of the white dazzling display deploys a duo of dangerous d-grenades. He sheepishly peeps, "...muther?" He makes a vain attempt at grabbing one of his tires off his back for shield use, but he's not fast enough, and takes the explosive impacts one after the other. Finding himself on his back looking up at the sky he says, "So that's why they call him Crosshairs... I think my eyebrows just switched places." Monstereo gets up and locates some of the blown off armor laying nearby. He works with Junkion efficiency to patch himself up. Combat: Monstereo quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Vigil's optics grow brighter as he gets hit by the grab and grunts as he tries to free himself from the autobot. He moves an arm towards fairway and begins firing disrupter bursts to get the bot off. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Crosshairs doesn't hesitate as Monstereo begins to patch himself. Rising up from behind his cover he charges full bore at the Junkion; he fires a long rippling burst of rockets as he goes; spewing them full auto towards Monstereo as he goes. Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his Rocket-Propelled Grenade attack! Monstereo finishes putting himself back together and is just about to look for Crosshairs again when BAM! What he just put together is blown right off again. "Fine, be that way!" The Junkion raises his rifle and fires off a quick low charged soundbite at Crosshairs, "Chill!" Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his Schwartzenegger Quotes are lethal (Disruptor) attack! Vigil grunts as he tries to get Fairway off of him, even going so far as to punching the autobot with a fist, grunting as he tries to push him off. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Punch attack! Fairway just barely ducks under Vigil's punch. Then he reaches up, braces his hand between the front of Vigil's shoulder blade and his punching arm, and endevors to push him to the hardpack. Combat: Fairway misses Vigil with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Crosshairs doesn't hesitate at all. He's a man of decision. While Pinpointer will doubtlessly regret it later, Crosshairs simply attempts to club Monstereo in the face with the rocket launcher's stock even as the Jukion's sound blast causes a spiderweb of fractures to appear in his own armor. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his Punch attack! Vigil grunts as he manages to roll out of the way of the push, and flies into the air, transforming into his star fighter mode, the gatling gun appearing by the cockpit as it opens fire upon Fairway. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Gatling gun (Pistol) attack! Monstereo oofs and reels backwards as the arm clobbers him upside his viking helmet head. A few metal teeth fly out of his mouth. "Yo Adrien!" His head snaps back and he swings his own fist at Crosshairs. "Say hello to the Duke!" Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his The Duke of Earl (Punch) attack! Crosshairs is incredibly paitent. This much is shown as he awaits Monstereo's next move, stepping with his attempt to club him and moving so there is a little bit of distance. Except he fails at it. Monstereo's haymaker catches him full in the side of the face and leaves a noted dent on the battle-shield that protects it He drops to one knee and then recovers as he leaps back. Then, suddenly like Wyatt Earp he slings Pinpointer onto his hip and stands there in a gunfighter's stance. His fingers wiggle for a moment as out of the corner of his eye he spies Vigil taking off and beginning to fly. Suddenly, conscious of the fact that this is going to be broadcast to a hundred worlds, Wyatt Earp . . .err . . Crosshairs draws in a slick smooth motion and lets Pinpointer suddenly have the majority of their shared consciousness. In doing so he demonstrates why he is called a 'target' master and Pinpointer shows off that .0003 second lock-on time for which he is famous. In a motion so fast that is a blurr to observers the twain launcher comes level with Monstereo's chest and belches fire. The rippling burst of grenades halts, and another blurr as it moves to track the speeding Starfighter -- a quintet of rockets fired his way, both individuals attacked directly in the space of less than half a second. The only downside is that he is so not paying attention to his own defense. Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosshairs misses Vigil with his Rocket-Propelled Grenade Area attack! Combat: Crosshairs misses Monstereo with his Rocket-Propelled Grenade Area attack! Fairway dives to avoid the gatling gun fire, but is just too late to keep from taking a few shots. A mist of ice fills the air as energy blasts pummel the ground. Fairway rolls out of the way, his armor charred, but still smiling. As Vigil soars away, he gets up to one knee, holsters his rifle, and looks out toward where Monstereo and Crosshairs are fighting. He sees multiple rockets soaring into the sky. More burst in the snow near the big Junkion. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Vigil spin and shake off the missiles and rockets, spinning in mid air as he fires off a laser burst for the autobot with the rifle aimed at him, firing from backward based lasers so he doesnt need to turn. Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Laser attack! Monstereo is no sitting duck, however, and this time he manages to unhinge a tire from his back and bring it around as a shield. He runs and deflects Crosshair's shot with the toughest part of his own body. Those tires are rad. Hearing and feeling the shot explode harmlessly off his shield, Monstereo transforms into Monster truck mode and then drives at Crosshairs. "Sunday! Sunday! Sunday Driver Alert!" The Junkion robot makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as he transforms into the disguise of a monster truck... labelled Monstereo. Are you fooled? ;) Combat: Monster Truck strikes Crosshairs with his Monster Truck Madness attack! The referee gets back on the job and chirps, "The Junkion is also in touch with his other self, turning this ice rink into a demolition derby!" Crosshairs has his body turned away from Monstereo and is trying to track down Vigil when he is run down by a monster truck. This looks to all of the viewers on holovision as grim as it actually is. He is driven right into the ice by the force of the impact and for a second or two lies still. Pushing himself to his hands and knees he sputtrs and spits out some ice, rising to one knee as Pinpointer transforms. Even though Crosshairs isn't holding him, he continues to feed him targeting data -- lifting a pair of pistols to shoot one at Vigil and another at Monstereo. "Of all the fraggin' diaode blowin', glitch-huntin' friggin' messin . . " The armorer says as he spits some more of those nasty ice shards out. The plating along his back is broken and damaged and he really does look pretty worse for wear. But he reaches back and draws the energy shotgun. "Fraggin' prototypes!" He snaps. "Dodge this, why don't ya!" An earsplitting -KERBOOM- sounds as the weapon barks a red energy shell that fragments into a thousand tiny biting needles towards Monstereo, racking the slide with a -KERCHAK- and aiming it upwards to send it towards Vigil this time. Apparently, he's not satisfied with the first attempt and is going to try it again until it works! Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his Energy Shotgun Area attack! Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monster Truck with his Energy Shotgun Area attack! Fairway takes advantage of his brief. He heads off in the direction of Crosshairs, reluctant to transform lest he waste valuable time trying to find traction. "Worry not, friend," he calls, as the Junkion runs his friend down into the ice. He struggles through a waist-high snow drift and is afforded a good view of Crosshairs's attack hitting its marks. Finally, he rushes to his friend's side and pulls out his patch kit. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of Crosshairs's minor injuries. Monster Truck is rained by the powerful shotgun blast. It sounds like hail storm pelting his side, if ever so briefly. The Monster truck skids around to a halt and transforms into a crouch. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow.... did I mention ow?" He touches his leg gingerly and then attempts to put the inner mechanisms back into alignment. The rugged monster truck legend in the making makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as it transforms into the Junkion robot Monstereo. Combat: Monstereo quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. The referee laughs and asks, "Is this a fight or a hospital?" Vigil gets hit with the energy shotgun and he spins in the air, grunting as he tries to shoot a disruptor blast at the one who shot at him. Combat: Vigil strikes Crosshairs with his Disruptor attack! Gears is enthralled with the combat, though he mutters now and then that any minute an opportunistic Decepticon is going to sneak in and off the loser. Crosshairs grunts his thanks to Fairway as he levers himself back to his feet fully. As Monstereo works on popping his leg back into alignment, Crosshairs reaches into subspace for what looks to be a magnetic charge. Then Vigil fires at him and he goes flying in a heap towards a nearby ice dune, landing with an oomph. He still has the magnetic charge in his hand and a grim expression on his face. Working quickly he installs the magnetic charge into an empty rocket casing and slips it into Pinpointer's breech. With a ker-chack he points it upwards to track the flying starfighter and presses the trigger. If his aim is true the rocket goes flying out . . and will thunk into the starfighter's hull. It doesn't explode there, though. But the other Autobot might be conscious of a soft beepbeepbeepbeeepbeeeeeeeeeeeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp of the jury-rigged explosive device before it detonates with a hideous *KRAKOOM!* Meanwhile, Crosshairs shakes his fist at Monstereo. "Prototype! I'll straighten ya out in a minute!" Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with Prototype Tachon Burst Rifle's Improvised Rocket-Propelled Limpet Mine attack! Combat: Crosshairs's Prototype Tachon Burst Rifle is destroyed! Fairway retrieves his rifle from subspace and eyes Monstereo. He grins, legs apart in a ready stance and left fist clenched, and he tilts his weapon up at the big Junkion. He lacks Monstereo's verbal flair, and thus is unable to think of anything witty to say. He simply pulls the trigger. Combat: Fairway strikes Monstereo with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Monstereo simply gets shot, and simply watches as a hunk of his armor simply shatters into rusty dust. "I shoulda done the Truffle Shuffle." What the heck does that even mean?! The Junkion turns towards Fairway and points. "Yew." He then thumb points at himself. "Lumberjack." Monstereo takes out his slingshot and uses a bit of his broken off self as a scrap of ammo, firing at Fairway. Combat: Monstereo misses Fairway with his Slingshot Junk Slug (Pistol) attack! The referee looks impressed and exclaims, "He's using himself as ammo! He's literally putting his all into this fight!" Vigil gets bombed and he nearly falls out of the sky, but seems to aim himself as he falls so he can try and ram himself into crosshairs, activating his star drives to full power! Combat: Vigil strikes Crosshairs with his Ram attack! Crosshairs has a very relaxed way of going about this. But a relaxed means of going about this is not going to help him much as Vigil slams into him with all of the force of a proton torpedo. Armor crumples and bends like foil around the point of impact and his rocket launcher goes flying in one direction and his shotgun the other. All he can really do is hold on, trying to foul the starfighter's control surfaces and force him to impact into the ground just as hard. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his ow (Smash) attack! Fairway boosts sideways to dodge Monstereo's slingshot attack. He is unable to keep from chuckling. His fear of Monstereo is diminishing moment by moment. He alights a few yards away and takes a knee, aiming his wrist laser. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Laser attack! Monstereo is a big scary Junkion fee fi fo fum. Oh, sorry, back to the scene itself. Monstereo makes a 'dammit' face along with head jerk to punctuate it. Uncoupling his shield even as he sees Fairway boost like Super Mario, the Junkion puts it in front of himself to deflect Fairway's laser assault. "Neener neener phbbbbbbt" Yes, he just raspberried at Fairway. And now, retracting the cleets on his feet, he goes into a rapid skating slide, redeployes a cleat at the front of one foot, and launches up off the ice. In a taunting high pitched girly voice he states, "Toe-pick!" And comes down towards Fairway aimming a kick. Combat: Monstereo strikes Fairway with his Das Boot (Kick) attack! Vigil gets smashed into the ground and transforms to his robot mode, raising his energy sword to try and cut into the autobot which decided to bring him down all the way. The starfighter shifts and folds into itself, forming into Vigil! Combat: Vigil strikes Crosshairs with his Sword Strike attack! Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Guarded. Crosshairs sees Fairway out of the corner of his eye and can hear him chuckling too. "Dammit, Kid, don't get cocky! He fraggin' ran me over like I was a bump on a cyber-highway. Keep movin'!" He's battered, with broken armor plates and pretty obvious damage. But he's still in the fight as he gets his feet under him from the crash landing that he and Vigil just shared. Of course, he is a little slow as Vigil's sword cuts deeply into his frame. But he's still on his feet as he simply attempts to slide into Vigil's guard and elbow him in the face. Combat: Crosshairs misses Vigil with his Punch attack! "Ow, that's gotta hurt," Gears says, as the tag teams bring the pain. His own servos twitch as he winces just thinking about getting hit like that. Fairway backs away from Monstereo. His jumpjets are smoking from overuse. He attempts to take cover behind a snowdrift, hoping that the hard packed stuff will protect him from ordnance fire, but doubting very much that anything of the sort will occur. He then begins to make his way toward Crosshair, sprinting as fast as he can over the ice and with some leg damage. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monstereo watches Fairway do the hobbly-skate journey, and turns to check upon Vigil's status. "Ouch... you don't look so hot, Naomi... Here, lemme adjust that for ya." The Junkion cleat-runs to the Auto-flyer, scooping up a couple small components on the way, and slides to a crouch next to him. He nimbly tries to jury rig a circuit rerouting and seal a coolant leak. Duct tape rips from a roll. Combat: Monstereo quickly patches up some of Vigil's minor injuries. Vigil raises his arm and fires a laser for Crosshairs, groaning as Monstereo begins patching him up. "Thank you Monstereo." He says calmly. Combat: Vigil misses Crosshairs with his Laser attack! Crosshairs turns as Fairway approaches him. Toolkit in hand he pulls a Monstereo and begins fixing whatever broken things he can find on Fairway. Battle of the hospital nurses! Combat: Crosshairs quickly patches up some of Fairway's minor injuries. The referee sighs and mutters to herself, "Yes, this does look more like a hospital than a battlefield..." Fairway turns to Crosshairs. "Thank you, friend," he nods. Then he advances on Vigil. He entertains very little thought of mercy now. He stomps toward his fellow Autobot, optics burning, and raises his rifle. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fairway strikes Vigil with his Scram Rifle attack! Monstereo looks up from his work in time to see Crosshairs fix Fairway's booboo and fairway issue Vigil a new one. Monstereo rises and moves to circle now. "Ah, so it's two Mr Fixits huh? Very clever. But see if you can outsmart Agent 99." He pulls out his rifle and channels another short quick low power amplified soundbite into it, firing at crosshairs once more. "The Cone of Silence!" Combat: Monstereo misses Crosshairs with his Get Smart that smarts (Disruptor) attack! Gears stares at the fighters as they patch each other up. "Oh wow, this is going to take forever," he says. Patchwork arrives, better late than never. Her gaze is caught by the battle going on, feet taking her without her really even paying attention as to their final goal. Vigil gets shot and he grunts as he moves into an aggressive stance, energy sword activated as he tries to cleave Fairway down some! Combat: Vigil sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Crosshairs is smoking from various rents, cracks and crevasses with his armor plating more cobwebbed tatters and broken things than anything else. But he's still on his feet. The old armorer is tough, you have to give him that. So is his gun! After having been knocked away by Vigil's jet-ram, Pinpointer transformed and has been legging it towards his partner -- transforming again and leaping up just in time as Crosshairs twists away from Monstereo's attack. He doesn't hesitate, trying to blast Vigil with a brace of grenades from pointblank range; switching up just as before to try to catch Monstereo in the burst! Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his Ow Ow I Hurt So Have A Grenade Area attack! Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his Ow Ow I Hurt So Have A Grenade Area attack! Fairway reels as the blade burns a slash across his chest. He hisses a barely audible curse and falls back behind Crosshairs as his comrade unleashes a salvo of grenades that kick pillars of ice and snow high above the landscape. "Well done, Crosshairs," he says. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monstereo takes another grenading and goes whoomp into an ice dune. His orange scheme now thouroughly blackened all over. He crawls up with groaning in his joints and says, "I make this look goooood." His Sonic Rifle is lifted and points at Crosshairs. Sound is harnessed, amplified, and directed at the master blaster. "Say hello to the Noisy Cricket." Combat: Monstereo misses Crosshairs with his Sonic Rifle attack! Vigil grunts as he leaps back and raises his arm, firing a disruptor burst at the being before looking back to monstereo. "Are you alright?!" He calls to his partner. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Gears reaches down to brush some ice crystals off his foot that had been forming while he was watching. "Ow, I hope I don't have a coolant leak," he mutters. Crosshairs keeps pointing his gun at Vigil and pressing the trigger. However, he's rewarded with a soft clickclickclick that indicates that it needs a new grenade belt. It is in the act of reloading that the damaged Autobot slips on the ice -- which inadvertantly saves him as the sonic blast goes high over his head. Landing on his back with a crunch, he nonetheless points his weapon at Vigil and lets go with another pair of grenades. "You're tough, Kid." He has to give him. "Especially for a nambly-pambly plane bot. Usually you folks break like transparisteel after the 'Cons throw a brick at it." Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his Two Grenades are Double the Fun (Laser) attack! Fairway drops back, hit again by Vigil's disruptor. He staggers and lands flops into the snow for a second. There's an audible hiss and a rush of steam as snow hits his super-heated jumpjets. Regaining his footing, he moves until his is back to back with Crosshairs. He activates his wrist laser and takes a shot at Monstereo. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Laser attack! Patchwork ends up settling not too far from Gears, gaze still focused on the combatants and the damage they show. Her knees pull up to her chest, where they're hugged as she settles in to watch. Blaster walks his own way in and end up sitting near Patchwork and Gears. "What's shakin guys?" he says to the both of them. Monstereo optic rolls at the blooper-save Crosshairs makes and then puts his rifle away. He skates towards the master, going left, going right. The old hockey night in Canada theme plays. The old good one, not the replacement one that had to be made after the classic didn't get rights renewal. And with another toe-pick launching, Monstereo makes to deliver a flying punch. "Telegraph Power!" Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his Big dramatic punch (Punch) attack! "Not much," Gears replies to Blaster, "At least people who create earthquakes aren't around. It's freezing cold out here and my servo fluids are thickening." Patchwork snorts faintly at Gears' response, and she sends a brief grin towards him. "If that's the worst you've got to deal with, you don't have anything to complain about." Vigil groans as he is shot in the back! "I was designed for spacial battles and aerial combat, so I am stronger then a mere plane copy of deceptitrash." He says to Crosshairs before moving his sword to try and cut into Fairway some more! Combat: Vigil misses Fairway with his Sword Strike attack! Crosshairs is struck by Monstereo's big dramatic uppercut. It strikes him on the chin and the sheer power of it sends him flying; landing on his back on the ground in a heap with a dull thud. For a moment, it seems like it might be over . . but he levers himself back to a sitting position with a curse. "Kid, do somethin' to keep this guy off me! Control your partner, damn it!" Then to Vigil: "C'mere, you." And he attempts to grab him by the waist, haul him down onto the ground and punch him repeatedly in the face. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his C'mere You. (Smash) attack! Fairway sidesteps Vigil's sword slash, glad beyond describing not to have to feel its sting yet again. His chest is marked with a burning red gash. His shoulder, too. But his determination is unscathed. He rolls around the Autobot plane and surges toward Monstereo, appalled that his negligence allowed Crosshairs to be floored by the Junkion's attack. He leaps - it is the highest and strongest leap of his life - and attempts to plant his foot into Monstereo's faceplate. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Monstereo regains his footing and steps back from Crosshairs after landing that television fight worthy punch. Now, hearing Cross direct Fair, the Junkion turns to Fairway and does a shoulder roll, ducking under the driven leg and circling to make Fairway his primary opponent. "So you think you can dance?" The Junkion unwinds some of the chain on his hand and lashes it out at Fairway. Combat: Monstereo strikes Fairway with his Chain Whip Ka-Chink (Punch) attack! Vigil gets hit and he groans, feeling his life is threatened. He transforms and then begins to fly at high speed for fairway, trying one last attempt to end the match for their side. Vigil leaps and begins folding into himself, wings extending to his sides as he is a starfighter! Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Ram attack! Crosshairs is running low on energon, he's running low on ammo, he's running low on health, and he's running low on time. Things are not looking good for the Chief Armorer, not at all. He struggles to his feet, wavering like a boxer that has taken one too many hits. He squints his optics, trying to make one Vigil appear instead of two. As he spies one of the two Vigils going for Fairway, he attempts to shoot a pair of grenades in his direction and try to finally put him down. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his Which one are you? There are two Vigils! Are you the right one? (Pistol) attack! Fairway holds up a hand to try and catch the whip. He's acting on instinct; if he'd taken time and thought about it, he would never have tried to do any such thing. Nonetheless, it doesn't go too badly for him. He grabs the flying chain in the middle and starts to pull, but the end of the chain whips around and smacks him the back of the head, knocking him a bit silly. Though dazed, he continues pulling on the chain. He tries to reel Monstereo toward him so he can deliver a haymaker, but is instead sent down hard by Vigil. Miraculously, he maintains his grip on the chain and tries to drag Monstereo down with him. Barely even conscious of doing so, he fires his wrist cannon at Monstereo as he flails. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Laser attack! Monstereo is reeled in gradually in this tug of war by the persistent Fairway. So, what does the fish do? He lets go of the line. His hand releases the grip on the chain and his arm twists about, spinning at the joint to unreel the rest of the chain. It falls slack in time for Monstereo to rolls onto the ground away from Fairway's line of fire. He then pulls out his 'Zapper" and scrambles backwards, firing at Crosshairs since Vigil went after Fairway. Combat: Monstereo strikes Crosshairs with his Nintendo Zapper (Laser) attack! Vigil transforms slowly, pieces of himself falling off as he transforms and he goes to fire a laser burst at Fairway, trying to bring him down, barely standing himself and fear almost completely overpowering his sensors. Combat: Vigil strikes Fairway with his Laser attack! Crosshairs still can't see straight. There are two Vigils, and two Monstereos and two Fairways. It is all he can do to make out which is which after having taken so many blows to the head. What he can do though is let Pinpointer have his say. Reaching into their shared consciousness the Nebulan brings Crosshairs' arm up in an adjustment, letting him fire a blast of rockets towards the damaged starfighter. Once more, once again he redirects the fire towards Monstereo. One has to wonder how much ammunition he even has left -- and it must be close to Zero. Just like his health now that Monstereo's laser fire has seared yet another hole into the small of his back. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Vigil with his You all look really awesome when there are multiples of you. Area attack! Combat: Vigil falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Crosshairs strikes Monstereo with his You all look really awesome when there are multiples of you. Area attack! Fairway staggers to his feet, down but not beaten. He stands back as Crosshairs unleashes his desparate attack, and he sees Vigil fall. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monstereo staggers sideways and smoulders where he's hit. "If I had a nickle for every time I've been shot at today..." He raises his fingers and quickly counts... "I'd have about a buck-o-five." Maybe his math is right. Maybe his math is screwed up. Could you blame him after all the punishment he's taken too? He spies Vigil go down and then counts his opponents. "This calls for monster truck motivation." He transforms and then tries to run over crosshairs foot. The Junkion robot makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as he transforms into the disguise of a monster truck... labelled Monstereo. Are you fooled? ;) Combat: Monster Truck strikes Crosshairs with his Foot Flattener (Punch) attack! Fairway holds one arm. A large portion of his left side is missing, exposing wires and conduits which spark blue. He moves toward Monstereo and some of the mechanisms in his torso can be seen working. A good bit of the rest of him is still on Vigil's nosecone. He's able to get out of the way of Monstereo's charge by falling over. He retrieves his rifle and, from his supine position, takes a shot at the monster truck. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fairway strikes Monster Truck with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Combat: Crosshairs sets his defense level to Neutral. Crosshairs is run over again. How ignomous. He's battered, broken, and is clearly barely functional. Slowly, carefully, he loads his last grenade and doesn't even bother to rise. He's leaking energon and smoking badly. But he still has enough for that final shot. Oh, rocket of love, follow thy destiny. Either way, after the shot lands Crosshairs slumps over; unconscious. Combat: Crosshairs misses Monster Truck with his Final Shot attack! Vigil is finally hit by the missiles and blasted down hard. He staggers and just falls, arcing and leaking coolants, knocked out. The referee narrates, "And so it's one to one now, Junkion versus Delorean. Will Monstereo be taken back to the future, or will Fairway be undone by a well-timed pun?" Monster Truck 's big aft box is rattled and riddled with Scram-shot. He honks loudly and pulls around. And spotting Crosshair's dangerous grenade launcher aimmed at him again, the monster truck musters up some acceleration and ramps off an ice dune over the rocket! "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeha!" He lands violently hard, but those shox were made for jumpin'. Monstereo turns back towards Fairway once more. "Mecho a mecho! Echo! Echo! Echo!" A pair of speakers deploy from behind the flipping headlights and he directs this "Echo" chant at Fairway. Combat: Monster Truck strikes Fairway with his Sound bound for glory (Disruptor) attack! Gears is of the opinion that Junkions are undefeatable, even if they do have a little rust on them. But he still thinks this will probably take forever. He looks over at Patchwork. "You're a medic, right? Can you take a peek and see if my coolant is leaking?" Fairway heaves himself up on damaged struts. His combat visor is malfunctioning; it covers his optics and won't obey retract commands. Fairway snarls and starts toward Monstereo. His jumpjets are cool at last, and he activates them for one long burn, rocketing toward Monstereo with the aim of delivering a knockout punch. "Yaaaaaah!!" Combat: Fairway strikes Monster Truck with his Clobber (Punch) attack! The truck rocks on it's chassis and tips over, rolling onto its side. "I hate it when this happens, it's so humiliating." And since he can't ask for help back upright, the Junkion transforms back to robot mode. Now, staggering werily, Monstereo draws his slingshot and picks off a worthless bit of dangling metal from himself, and fires. "Eat... lead... slackers." The rugged monster truck legend in the making makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as it transforms into the Junkion robot Monstereo. Combat: Monstereo strikes Fairway with his Slingshot Junk Slug (Pistol) attack! Fairway reels as a charred and twisted chunk of metal strikes him directly in the face. He staggers, his arms flailing, but finally regains his footing. "Slacker?" He spits, the reference lost on him. He's still smiling, despite the venom in his voice. He raises both fists and tries to batter Monstereo to the ground. Combat: Fairway strikes Monstereo with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Monstereo wobbles tiredly as Fairway starts to box him. His slingshot drops to the ice and he puts up his own dukes. "Rockem Sockem Robots commercial. Take one. Action." He starts punching back. Combat: Monstereo strikes Fairway with his Punch Out (Punch) attack! "I am pretty sure your not leaking anything." Patchwork replies quietly to Gears, though her gaze moves back to the fight. Fairway tilts backward on his heel. As he fights to maintain his balance, he shakes his head to clear the snow from his optics. He pitches back toward Monstereo, more by chance than through his own striving, and thrusts his foot out to try and kick the Junkion's leg out from under him. Combat: Fairway strikes Monstereo with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Fairway sweeps the leg like a good Cobra Kai. Monstereo-san lands on his back with a crunch and buckling of his back armor. "Pain does not exist in this dojo, does it?" Monstereo braces a hand on the ground, contorts, and then goes into a breakdance spin on the ice, trying to kick out Fairways stance from under him now too. "Come on down!" Combat: Monstereo misses Fairway with his You spin me right round (Kick) attack! Fairway is clipped in the knee and almost topples. The fact that he doesn't go down amazes even Fairway. He jumps back a bit and then kicks out one leg and falls forward, trying to drop a big elbow on Monstereo. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Clobber (Punch) attack! The referee watches tensely as the combatant squares off. Monstereo almost comes to a stop spinning when Fairway sets up to come down, and the Junkion sits up like the Undertaker, leaving Fairway nothing but ground to elbow. Monstereo pulls himself up to his feet, pulls his goggles down over his optics, and then comes down for an atomic leg drop. "Hulkamania, brother." Combat: Monstereo misses Fairway with his Atomic Leg Drop (Smash) attack! "Ow my butt!" Fairway pushes himself out of the way, narrowly avoiding being run wild upon by Monstermania. He is getting his second wind now and regrets that it took half of him being crushed by a falling starfighter for him to reach this point. He falls on Monstereo and aims his fist at the Junkion's goggles. Combat: Fairway strikes Monstereo with his Clobber (Punch) attack! CRACK! The goggles shatter. "Hey! My Oakley's dude!" No, they're not Oakley. :p His nose looks busted too, wobbly now. Ground scrapping now, Monstereo just swings more punches back at Fairway. Combat: Monstereo misses Fairway with his Fists of Flurry (Punch) attack! Fairway leans back and pushes Monstereo's fists aside. He pops out his wrist laser but retracts it again, unwilling to blast a fellow Autobot at point blank range. Instead, he pushes himself to his feet and aims a kick at Monstereo. Combat: Fairway misses Monstereo with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Ha ha ha ha. Poor Fairway. Little does he remember, Monstereo is no fellow Autobot. The Junkion, meanwhile, also gets up, and spins like a matador, dodging the kick. "Toro!" He then coughs up a cog. If this wasn't an olympic game event, he'd have wisely cut and run long ago. He then lunge-steps forward, trying to clothesline Fairway. "Alley-oopse?" Combat: Monstereo strikes Fairway with his Clothesline (Punch) attack! Combat: Fairway falls to the ground, unconscious. The cyborg referee jumps to her feet, and she declares, "After a long, hard battle, the winners are Monstereo and Vigil! Better luck going for bronze, Crosshairs and Fairway!... whenever you wake up." Fairway is sent head over heels. The last thing he sees is Monstereo's back upside down. He lands in a heap, one optic smashed, but he is offline long before then. Monstereo falls to his knees. "What? You mean we gotta do that again? I shoulda lost." He sighs humourously. It's a good thing for the three who are down and out he's both a good medic in both modes and a good thing to pile knocked out bots into and over.